A Viking of Berk
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: Hiccup is useless to his tribe, everyone including his own father seems to hate him. The only person he has is Gobber who's always been beside Him. Hiccup would do anything to make his father proud and that being killing a dragon. But there's a new threat Alvin and the outcast wants Hiccup the useless..and no one knows why. (I dnt own HTTYD or the characters I only own the plot!)
1. Useless

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third sat silently in his small workshop that Gobber had given him awhile back to do whatever Hiccup does.

Gobber was like a second father to him, out of everyone in his small village Gobber was his favorite, he'd never given up on him, or thought him useless always standing up for the small Viking boy like he was his own unlike his father.

The candle light beside him flickered as a light cold breeze squeezed itself though the small spaces in the wooden walls. He sat silently drawing a new design he'd pictured in his head the other day. The sound of hammering came from outside his small closed in workspace where he's been sitting for what seemed like hours drawing and writing small notes about his newest design.

All Hiccup wanted was to fit in to belong. He wanted to be a true Viking that his father would be proud of, to have his father smile down at him and tell him that he's happy that he's his son. He wanted his father to have faith in him for once.

He's never killed a dragon not even close. He seemed to only get in the way when he did try to help. At one point he was sent with the other teens to put out fires when dragons attacked there small village. While houses where being burnt down Hiccup was busy just trying to get the overfilled bucket of water off the ground to help put them out. The other teens including the girls did it without a sweat.

"Useless!" The people would call him while running by axes and swords in hand chasing down dragons stoping them from burning down more homes and stealing more animals.

That was the first and last day they let him help. Stoick the vast the chief of the Hairy hooligans tribe and Hiccup's father had strictly demanded that Hiccup stays in doors when attacked by dragons or other Vikings, that there was nowhere for him to work or help out the village.

He had never felt so useless when his father spoke those words and every villager agreed expect for Gobber the belch a big man with interchangeable hands and Stoick's best friend. That same night they sat in the chiefs house in silence until Gobber looked towards Stoick a frown written across his face.

The flames sparked in the fireplace as Gobber spoke. "He can help out Stoick."

Hiccup had silently listened to the two at the table staring down at the cold bowl of soup sat in front of him. The two man sat a few feet from the fire place that softly lit part of the house. "How Gobber? The boy can't even lift a bucket of water!" Snapped his father making Hiccup slump in his chair. "No, but he can help me out in the forge. I've been needing an extra hand...ye know since I've only got one." He said lifting the hammer that replaced his hand.

Hiccup didn't bother looking up already knowing his fathers answer. And he was right.

"Gobber, did ya not hear what I said? The boy can't lift a bucket of water..how's he supposed to help you build and lift weapons?"

Gobber sighed. "Give e'm uh chance Stoick, ye never know he could be really handy and give me someone to talk to." After a while of silence he finally agreed but his demand still stood strong. Hiccup was not allowed out of the forge when being attacked.

So to this day he stayed in the forge mostly in his small room where he drew till his hand went dead from exhaustion. If he wasn't there then he'd most likely be in the woods exploring hoping to find something new or in his room where he stayed till morning not wanting to be reminded of how much he disappointed his father every time he looked at him and saw the deep frown on his face.

With a smile he laid the pencil down as he looked over his design. He had a feeling that this would work, that this wouldn't be another one of his let downs..this time he was going to kill a dragon and make his father proud, the village would be proud and he'd finally be one of them not so useless anymore...and maybe he'd even get the prettiest girl in the whole village...Astrid..blushing at the thought he scratched his head while looking over the drawling. "Now I just have to make it.." He mumbled to himself.

A stinging pain throbbed in between his thumb and finger. A pain he knew to well. Looking down he saw the red blister forming. With a sigh he stood from the chair stretching his arms out. He hadn't stood for what seemed like hours and his butt was numb. Frowning he decided to go check to see if Gobber needed any help.

The chilly air hit him when he opened the door, Gobber stood hammering away at metal while mumbling to himself. "Hey Gobber." He stopped in midair and turned towards Hiccup a smile forming on his face. "Ah, Hiccup I thought ye died in there. What you been doing?" He asked turning back to what he'd been doing. Hiccup shrugged as he made his way over to the blonde headed man who smelled of fish and...dead. "Not much, just drawling." He nodded. "Ye doing one of ya designs again?" Scratching his head he nodded. "Y-yeah but this time Gobber...this time it's going to work!"

The big man sighed turning to the smaller boy behind him. "Hiccup, you've been telling that same story since the first time ye made one of you're designs.." Hiccup shook his head. "But I can feel it..it'll work." Gobber turned away. "And the one before this one almost killed a man.." With a nervous chuckle he mumbled. "He only had a concussion..." Gobber gave him a serious face. "Not good Hiccup, now enough talk get ta work." With a quick nod he went and started the fire so he could start welding.

He didn't mind so much working in the forge, he liked to have someone to talk to and even better it so happened to be his favorite person in the village. Even though he proved his father wrong, that he could make weapons and help out in some way his father never said anything about it. He never asked what he made or even how his day was normally when he got home he'd get a hi from his dad and that was it. There was never talking among father and son, the only time they had a long discussion was when his father was letting out his frustration about how much he sucked at being a Viking and son.

He didn't care to go home, he'd rather stay in the forge drawling and making stuff, he enjoyed being around someone who also seemed to enjoy his company.

He didn't have anyone to talk to so when he did he talked there ear off...well his ear since Gobber was the the only one who cared to hear anything Hiccup had to say.

After Hiccup finished the sword he'd been hammering he quickly stuck it in the cold water smoke filling the air, sweat dripped from his chin as he lifted it out placing it on the wooden table. A hand clapped onto his shoulder, he looked up into the smiling face that obviously belonged to Gobber. "Good job Hiccup, if you'd like you can head home." He looked to the twilight sky. "About ta get dark."

Hiccup smiled with a shake of his head. "I think I'm gonna stay for a bit." Gobber nodded knowing what the boy was planning to do. "Ye better not kill anyone Hiccup." With that the man turned and left leaving Hiccup alone. He turned and went back to his small workshop grabbing his paper and going back into the forge where he started on his new design. "This time...it'll work."

 **...**

 **So I decided to start on a new fanfic, I hope it's okay I've been thinking about this all day and decided to start writing it...hopefully it's good please leave a review and I apologize for any MS words! Thank you for reading!**


	2. A great find

Alvin the treacherous stood at the edge of his cold dry dead island, a boat filled with goods and treasures that only the trader Johann carried going from different islands trading off his goods for other stuff sat swaying in the cold ocean in front of him and his overly excited men.

"Ah! If it's not my favorite trader!" He laughed his big buff arms crossed over his chest, his black twisted beard and hair combining together reaching his chest, he watched his men swarm the small boat grabbing different items and fighting over others.

"Alvin, also my favorite customer and how I adore outcast island." Alvin laughed seeming to shake the small boat. "Of course ya do! So what did you bring me? Something good I hope. I'd hate to have to kill you for wasting my time."

Johann let out a nervous chuckle as he nodded. "I'd never waste you're time Alvin.." He turned around and bumped into two men fighting over a sword. "Ah, please careful. That's very rare an-" before he could finish the sword went flying in the air and far into the ocean. With a long sigh he gave the men a fake smile keeping his emotions inside till he left this awful island. "I'm waiting." A booming voice said behind him making him jump into action. "Y-yes of course, I can just get another sword...uh none like that one but...yeah okay.." He passed the two men going to the end of the boat to a small chest, picking it up he slowly brought it back to Alvin who stood with a grin.

"Here you go Alvin, but before I give it do you have something to trade...this was a very special find and its worth more then anything on the boat.." Alvin smiled but not a Friendly one. "Ah I see, well in that case I'll let you live...how about that?" With a lump in his throat he quickly handed it over.

He opened the small box, and frowned when he only saw a single white ball sat wrapped in a blood red soft silk cloth. He glanced up at Johann. "Is this a joke?"

Silently Johann walked beside the huge musclier man gently taking the ball out of the small box and rubbing it around in his hands when he stopped the white ball slowly became a midnight black then suddenly flashes of people, dragons and villages started popping up.

They went by so fast that you couldn't tell what was going on in the pictures, at one point Alvin saw himself but before he could grasp what was happening it changed to a different picture, after a few minutes it went back to black then slowly turned back to it's original color.

Alvin let out a booming laugh as he snatched the ball from Johann's hand. "Ah it's a great find!" He looked down at the small trader. "And gift." With that he turned and walked away leaving Johann to deal with his crazy out of control men.

With a long deep sigh he stepped onto his boat. "A-alright guys, I've got to go...so.." A big man stepped in front of the small man a wide smile on his face as he waved an axe in front of him. "I'm taking this!" Another man came up behind him with a wooden dragon cup with a knife going though the creatures head. "It's mine!" Before Johann could stop them they where gone after what seemed like forever The small depressed trader was left alone on his almost empty boat, he'd gotten robbed of all his goods that took years to find.

"I hate this island." He pushed off shore and sailed away as fast as he could before they came back for the rest.

...

Alvin stared at the ball for hours watching the pictures all different every time he'd rub the ball around his thick rough hands. "What you tryin ta tell me?" He mumbled closing his tired eyes as he rubbed his temple a headache starting to form. When he reopened his eyes looking down at the ball the pictures had slowed, the pictures where random and again for the second time he saw himself but this time he could make out what he was doing, he was laughing with the ball in his hands...he was in the dragon arena it was day...he'd only just gotten the ball and went straight home, he's never been to the-

He jumped up out of the chair he was sitting in his eyes wide with wonder and a sinister smile slowly spreading across his face. "Ah, I see...a wonderful find indeed."

 **Second chap hope it was okay! Thank you for reading and plz write a review!**

 **I apologize for any MS words! & the short chapters! I'll write them longer if I feel like the story is liked and when I'm not so lazy about it haha...ya..**


	3. Not my day

Hiccup wiped the sweat from his brow as he examined his work, he'd been up all night working on it also trying to be as quite as possible so to not wake the village. He still had much to do before it was finished and he also wanted to make it the best he could, he needed this to work..he needs to kill a dragon, by the next raid he'd be ready.

With a determined smile he turned towards the bright orange sky, birds sung high in the tress and the sound of the chickens and sheep filled the air as the sun begun to rise over the horizon. It was a beautiful site a site that never got old.

He decided to stop for the day and start again later. After he put everything away in his small workroom he came back out to find the prettiest girl in the village Astrid Hofferson standing in the entrance of the forge with all her beauty, blonde hair falling over her right sky blue eye and the rest pulled back in a long perfect thick braid that ran down her back. She stood looking down at her over sized axe that sat in her hand like it was nothing.

"H-hey Astrid, what are you doing here?" She looked up a annoyed look on her face. "Where's Gobber? I need my axe sharpened." Smiling he stepped forward. "He's not here but I can do it if you'd like?" He placed his hands out for her axe, after standing awkwardly staring at each other she rolled her eyes and tossed the axe into his arms making him bend forward with the heavyweight. "Ha..ha..uh wow it's heavy."

With narrowed eyes she nodded. "Yeah, it's an axe..." Awkwardly he turned away from her. "Right.." He made his way towards the spinning grinding wheel carefully placing the axe onto it. As soon as the metal met the wheel red sparks shot into the air.

"So, how's life?" He asked trying to push the awkwardness away..and it only made it more awkward as Astrid huffed placing her hands to her hips. "Look Hiccup, I'm not in the talking mood..and I'd really like for you to pay attention when handling my axe."

He did as she asked by keeping his mouth shut, silently he turned the axe the other way placing it back to the wheel. He wished Gobber was here to soften the mood but as always Hiccup was left in the most awkward positions. He couldn't talk to a girl if his life depended on it almost like his pride and life depended on him killing a dragon..Gods he really was hopeless.

After about twenty minutes he pulled the axe away and carefully as to not fall and embarrass himself more then he already was or to not die by the axe cutting into his head he made his way back to where Astrid stood leaning on the wall her arms crossed over her chest. "It's done..." He paused for a second before continuing."uh..you know maybe sometime we could you know, han-" she snatched the axe from his small hands looking it over as she said in not such a kind voice, "I have work to do Hiccup, I don't have time to sit and chat like you do. Bye." With that she turned and left towards the woods probably to throw her axe at trees and pretend it's Hiccup's head.

With a long sigh he ran his hands though his auburn hair. Annoyed at himself he turned to go to his small work room until a voice behind him stopped him. "Where have ya been Hiccup?" Gulping he turned towards the deep voice. "Uh, hey dad..nothing just stayed the ni-" he was cut off. "Hiccup how many times must I tell you? You must be in before night fall." Rolling his eyes he snapped back. "I'm fourteen dad, I've been here, nothing's happened.." Stoick brought his hand to his head with a shake. "Hiccup that's not the point..you do as I say..do you understand?" Frowning he crossed his arms over his small chest. "But dad..I've only been in h-" "Do You Understand!?" His father snapped cutting him off. His arms fell to his sides as he looked to the ground. "Yeah.." He mumbled. "Good." His father said before turning and leaving.

"This just isn't my day is it..?" He mumbled just as Gobber came hobbling in with his fake wooden foot. "Ah, I see someone's in a grumpy mood." With a sigh Hiccup sat down on the closet stool. "No, seems like everyone else is." Gobber shrugged. "Ya fathers always grumpy, unless he's drinking the good ol hydromel. That's uh way ta cheer everyone up...well besides my undies.." Hiccup stared at him his eyebrow raised. "Uh, thanks Gobber...um I think I'm going to go for a walk.." He nodded. "Alright, I'll see ya later lad."

Hiccup left the forge, the cold wind blowing though his hair as he made his way though the village his head down. He thought about going into the woods but the thought of running into Astrid stopped him and instead decided to just go home for now and maybe get some rest.

On his way he ran into Snotlout Jorgenson his very annoying self-absorbed cousin, today really wasn't his day..of all the people it had to be him. Annoyed he tried to play invisible but not to his surprise Snotlout saw him just as he was about to pass him. "Ah, Hiccup my most favourite useless cousin!" He chipped as he marched over towards Hiccup who was still trying to get away.

When he caught up to him he roughly grabbed the back of Hiccup's fur vest and pulled making Hiccup fall back landing on his butt. "What's the big deal!?" Hiccup snapped jumping up to his feet his hands in tight fist. Him and Snotlout glared at each other. "You're the most pathetic Viking ever and I'm the best!" He suddenly said pushing the smaller boy back then turning walking away as he pumped his fists in the air while shouting, "Snotlout Snotlout oy oy oy!"

Rolling his eyes he dusted himself off and went home slamming the door behind him.

 **...**

 **Yeah, I didn't really cRe for this chap and seemed to take all day to just to write this..blah lol thank you everyone who's commented on my story it means a lot and also thanks for putting it in you're favourites! XOXO! Sorry if this chap sucked...and as always srry for any MS words!**


	4. Most powerful of them all?

Alvin couldn't keep the smile off his face, he'd heard rumours of this magical ball long ago but he never dreamed it was true, how lucky he was to have the ball in his grasp.

He'd stayed up with it all night trying to figure it out, and now late in the night he finally understood what he really had...what power he held.

The White ball sat perfectly in the box it came in wrapped up like a new born baby, it was precious, if the rumours where true this magical ball held powers no human has ever seen, a power of a God. "You can tell me the future can't you?" He said a grin spreading across his face as he stared down at the silent Snow White ball.

He suddenly stood from his spot snatching the ball from its resting spot before leaving his hut and into the chilly winter air that hit him head on. His men stood around a fire in the middle of the arena. Loud growls filled the air from the cages as Alvin stepped up to his men who stared up at him with grins and fear. "Look what I got Alvin!" One man said standing from his spot on the ground holding up a small knife that held red rubies in the blade. It looked to be a kings knife but Alvin could careless about any of that he only thought of power of the ball he held, he didn't need his men with such power but he'd keep them anyway for now.

Without a second glance at the pathetic knife and man that held it he stood before his men a wide evil grin crossing his face as the morning sun begun to rise from the far distance. He held the ball up in the air. "This men is a treasure!" He laughed while his men's eyes widen at the site of the ball that looked exactly like a beautiful pearl.

"This will set our destiny, we will be number one, every Viking and dragon will bow before me!" His men cheered while others looked confused. "How can a pearl help Alvin rule the world?" A man asked another standing beside him who only shrugged with a chuckle. "Looks like he's gone off the deep end.." Before they could even laugh there throats where suddenly slashed making the men around gasp with horror and taking a step back from there two fallen comrades and friends.

"Anyone else want to join in on the joke?" Alvin spoke wiping the bloody blade on one of his men's clothing who didn't dare respond to the evil act, instead he stood staring at the ground eyes full of terror praying he wouldn't be next.

A booming laugh filled the air breaking the silence. Alvin stared down at the White ball and begun to rub it around his hands. "Who is the most powerful Viking of all?" He asked already knowing the answer to be himself but before he could prepare himself a image popped up of a small sorry excuse of a Viking boy with auburn hair.

His mouth fell open with surprise and anger. "WHAT!?" He shouted almost throwing the ball to the ground but caught himself, taking in deep long breaths he begun to rub the ball again. He had a feeling who the boy was but he couldn't place where he'd once seen him...or if he's seen him at all. "Where does the..." He paused pushing down his anger as much as possible before speaking the next words. "Most powerful Viking live?" Another image popped up and with that came a smile so deadly it would scare death himself away. "Berk..." He was about to put the ball away but before he could another image popped up of the small boy beside...a night fury.. "What...is this?" His smile grew even bigger then before.

"Men!" He suddenly shouted putting the White ball away. "To the ships...where headed to Berk!"

 **...**

 **I'm sorry for any MS words and the short chap...I hope this one was okay lol...**


	5. Breathtaking

Astrid Hofferson stood in the middle of the woods glaring at the tree her axe was thrown at, it sat silently in place. Her deep breaths cut though the silent air as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. Even in the freezing cold she somehow felt hot, she'd been out since morning and the sun was just about to go down for the moon to claim its spot and yet she wasn't done quite yet. She felt the need to keep going until the sun decided to show its face once more but she knew her mother would kill her.

With a sigh she stepped forward towards the tree tearing the bark away as she pulled her axe out from the scarred tree. She wanted...no she needed to get stronger so one day soon she'd be at her mothers side fighting beast or men beside her and keeping her village that she loved dearly safe and maybe even fighting alongside Stoick the vast her amazing chief.

She hated how weak she felt, although she was the best of all the teens more skilled and smart so she thought, she knew she'd be the winner next year when the training begins to kill the most powerful dragon...the monstrous nightmare. A dragon who can literally catch himself on fire without being burned alive.

She knew the Night Fury was also a strong dragon but no human has seen the devil and they'd never fought with it to find out how dangerous it really was, to her it sounded weak compared to the others...a coward who hides in the darkness and attacks from the shadows, so for that reason she didn't care to have the dragons head but she wouldn't mind killing it so it'd stop attacking her village...maybe she'd be the first to find and kill it..

She smiled at the thought, and once more thew her axe at the same tree as hard as she could, again it broke though the hard bark leaving another scar that'd probably never heal.

Pushing her blonde hair away from her face she glanced up at the twilight sky, huffing she decided it was time to head home. Grabbing her axe she thew it over her shoulder with a deep frown. She wasn't quite ready yet but she knew her mother and she didn't feel like getting on her bad side, so with that in thought she started home.

...

Hiccup paced his room late at night, he could hear the crackles of the fire down stairs, his door was cracked open just a little for the sound he was waiting for all night, and finally after hours he heard the sweet sounds of his fathers annoying loud snores. Without a second thought he ran out of his room and tiptoed down stairs till he was to the door. Looking towards his fathers room making sure he was still in the good he quietly opened it and left shutting it behind him.

With a sigh of relief he quickly made his way to the forge. He needed to finish his design and quick. When he got there he lit the fire and pulled his equipment from his small work room and into the forge to finish it before day..he didn't have much left to do so if he started on it now he should be done a little before everyone wakes...

With that in mind he started, trying his best to be quite but he also knew how Vikings where and knowing his tribe they don't wake up easily unless there houses are being burnt down by dragons or broken into by men.

Smiling to himself he begun to hammer and weld metal. While bending other parts and straightening others. He cut wood with a small axe. Everything was coming together nicely, he had a good feeling a very good feeling about this one.

Hours of nothing but hard work seemed to pass quickly and before he knew it the sun was rising once again. His forehead was covered with sweat and the cold breeze seemed to do nothing to help cool him down, he felt like he was melting and yet he had a toothy grin spread wide across his freckled face as he looked over his work for the third time. Hands on his hips he gave a soft chuckle. "It's finally done..."

He wanted to jump up and down screaming with joy like a little kid, but he held it in so to not wake the village. With a nod he pushed it back into his workroom tossing a fur blanket over it to keep it safe and hidden until the day comes to use it...

Shutting the door behind him he left the forge and decided to go for a nice morning walk, which was a normal thing for him to do, he made his way into the woods hoping as always to find something interesting and as always he didn't.

He'd been walking for a little over an hour going though the same woods he's been exploring in for the past ten years. And nothing about it was different unless you count the marks in the trees from Astrid's axe and probably other people's weapons who come to train.

Narrowing his eyes he came to the edge of the woods to find himself starring into the blue ocean that roughly hit the rocks of the island as if trying to break it down. He looked to the sky as a strong gust of cold wind hit him making his hair fly back. Slowly he spread his arms out closing his eyes leaning forward slightly the wind trying to push him back. With a chuckle he reopened his eyes taking a step back.

This was the main reason he kept coming out into the woods, he knew there was nothing new to be found, no knew bugs, animals, trees, plants..nothing, but this...this never got old..it was always just as new and beautiful as the first time he'd found it when he was four years old trying to run away from home, it was always breathtaking.

Smiling he looked away from the pink morning sky and down at the blue sea, and when he did all the happiness he'd felt just seconds ago suddenly vanished. After a few seconds he twisted around and ran full speed towards his village.

Alvin smiled curly as him and his men arrived at there destination. "Berk.." He hissed making his men gulp with fear hoping he wouldn't suddenly kill one of them. Alvin turned facing his cowardly men who stared back with fear. "Find any treasures or stuff we can use, take there weapons...and I'll find the boy." With that the men jumped from the ships into the shallow sea running up towards land towards the sleeping villagers of Berk.

 **...**

 **Well, I hope everyone liked it? I tried lol. Anyway please leave me a review! And to everyone who did leave a review and added my story to there favs thank you! XOXO! & I've never been good with lo g chapters I'll sit here for what seems like hours of writing and find out it's only been a few minutes and I'm sitting there thinking I probably got two or three pgs in...but nope...only like one...if that...so SORRY! I'm trying to not be sooo lazy and write them longer bare with me! Xoxo. **


	6. Kill or be killed

Hiccup ran as fast as his legs would go, zigzagging between trees and large rocks, branches scratched against his cheeks but he paid them no mind as he raced to wake the village.

Even though he didn't get a good glimpse of the Viking's he had a bad feeling about them. As soon as he reached the silent village he started to scream but as soon as his mouth opened to warn the sleeping villagers a axe came flying inches from his head hitting a nearby tree making him halt and turn wide eyed at the attacker. "A-Avin.."

Alvin gave him a cold smile his eyes dead of light as he stared at the smaller boy with nothing but hate. "Hello dragon boy.." Hiccup stared confused at the statement but quickly pushed it aside and went back to try warning the village to warn his father who these Viking's where probably after.

As soon as he turned away from Alvin and towards his village about to run he was roughly tackled to the ground by a man who was around the same size as Snotlout, but unlike Snotlout this man was weaker and not as rough which made it easier for hiccup to slip his hand away and draw his knife out from his belt, quickly as the stronger man went for Hiccup's throat with his big hands he stabbed the knife into the man's neck making him gasp and fall limp on top of the smaller viking who felt like he was going to be sick any second as blood covered his once green tunic.

A loud booming laugh sounded behind him making him freeze in fear, he tried pushing the bigger man off him but he wouldn't bulge, loud footsteps neared closer to the boy who was now trying desperately to get this smelly dead viking off him, he had felt bad for killing the man, he honestly never intended for that to happen, but everything happened so suddenly and all that went though Hiccup's mind was his village and his own life.

All of a sudden the heavy body was lifted off the smaller boy making it easier to breath, but he didn't think of how relived he was that the body was finally off him, instead he stared up in fear at the man towering over him the dead man hanging in his hand before being tossed to the side like a piece of trash the smile on Alvin's face never leaving.

"Ya killed one of my men." His voice sent shivers down Hiccup's spine, gulping he slowly pulled himself in a sitting position his body trembling but not only for the fear of the huge man standing inches in front of him but more to the fact that he, Hiccup Haddock had just killed a man..he had stabbed the man, his blood soaked his clothes making him feel even sicker then before.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart he turned his gaze towards the motionless body, he instantly regretted doing so as he found himself staring into wide black lifeless eyes. His breath hitched as tears formed in his green eyes.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh at how weak this boy was...this was the strongest Viking!? He's not even a Viking! Smiling he took another step towards the trembling boy. "That man you killed had a family." He lied his smile growing as the boy seemed to suddenly freeze up completely. "He had a little girl that's waiting for her daddy that will never again walk up to her and hug her all because of you...because you killed him."

Hiccup's eyes teared up completely, he brought his hands to his eyes his body now shaking worse then before as he begun to cry. He didn't mean to kill him, but he's a Viking...it's a normal thing to do kill or be killed by man or dragon..and yet he couldn't take it, the guilt ate him up to where he couldn't even think straight, he had forgotten what danger he and his village was in over one outcast that he killed. He really was useless...a hiccup.

Alvin was speechless, he couldn't accept that this..this worthless child was the best Viking, that ball must me broken because there was no way that this child who cried over a single man who had also tried to hurt him could be the most powerful Viking.

Annoyed he took another heavy step towards Hiccup. "Stupid boy!" He sneered bringing his big hand out and slapping the boy right across the face sending him onto his side dazed from the sudden impact. "You are the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." He then turned towards his men who slowly made there way up from the docks. "Take the boy, and kill everyone else without causing a uproar." With that he turned and headed towards the Chief's house.

Hiccup still dazed noticed Alvin making his way up the hill towards his house, towards his sleeping father. Pushing his feelings aside he jumped to his shaky feet escaping the men that tried to surround him, clutching his bloody knife he ran full speed with out hesitation right up behind Alvin and swiftly stabbed the knife into the man's lower back.

As much as he hated doing this once again he knew this was the only way to possibly save his village, Alvin went down quickly on one knee with a grunt of pain. He stared up at the boy who's eyes where no longer full of fear but replaced with desperation as he ran passed the huge man and up to his house which still sat silently.

Hiccup opened the door taking a quick glance back before running in shutting the door behind him, quickly he made his way towards the loud snoring man. Hiccup hated waking hi father since he was normally grouchy in the mornings but at this point he didn't care, he grabbed his fathers shoulders and shook the huge man and still he didn't wake, he tried yelling for him but the man was death in his sleep so with the only option he had left...he took a deep breath and grabbed the man red beard and pulled.

Stoick shot up almost banging his head into his sons, his vision was blurry as sleep tried to claim him once more, but a small voice from his side made his eyes widen suddenly reaching for his axe never expecting it to be his son who never woke him up, as he brought his axe up about to kill the intruder he came to a sudden pause seeing that in fact it was his son. "Hiccup?" He asked confused. The boy only stood staring up at the axe that was literally inches away from killing him. And he thought he had bad luck before.

"Uh, dad...um thanks for you know not killing me.." Rolling his eyes Stoick placed his axe back in its spot before turning back to his son. "Hiccup what do you ne-" he paused as he took in his sons condition, his mouth fell open at the sight of his small son..a large bruise was forming on the right side of his face and he was covered in...

He shot up from his bed grabbing Hiccup by the shoulders pulling him closer. "Son...what happened to you, who did this!? Have you been stabbed? Answer me!"

"D-dad.." Hiccup started his eyes filled with panic. "Dad...the village!" Confused Stoick started to ask what he meant but his son beat him to it. "Dad..where under attack! It's Alvin and his men there here!"

 **Mmmmmk yeah, I did not like this chap..idk it just doesn't seem that great.**

 **I'm sorry if anything seemed rushed. Lol. And as always sorry for any MS words and thank you everyone who's took the time to read my last chaps and left a comment it means the world to me! Please review thank you! XOXO**


	7. A Hofferson

Stoic stared wide eyed at his bloodied beat up son for what seemed like forever until he realised what his son had just said. Alvin? Out cast? Village... "Dad!" Hiccup snapped pulling away from his fathers grip and turning towards the door. "The village dad!" That's all he needed to hear for him to snatch his axe up racing passed his son and out the door to be met with a fist in the face sending him tumbling back inside.

Hiccup ran to his fathers side and glared up at the man at his door step. "Alvin..." Stoic growled gently pushing his son away as he got back to his feet clutching his axe. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" His father sneered making the other man smile cruelly. "Well, since you ask, I'd like your weapons, food and every goods you have." He paused his dark eyes landing on Hiccup his smile growing. "And of course you're son."

Confused Stoic looked down at his son then back towards Alvin with a heavy laugh. "Hiccup? Why do you need him?" Hiccup looked just as confused as he looked from his father to Alvin. "He's weak, he's not even a Viking.." Alvin only nodded. "Indeed, but no matter I'll take him off your hands." Hiccup was hurt by his fathers words but he did his best not to show it as he stood at his fathers side. "Hiccup." His father said making him look up towards his dad. "Go blow the horns to wake the village..and quick!"

Nodding Hiccup ran by his father and Alvin who tried to grab him but instead was hit by Stoic's mighty fist.

Running as fast as he could he ran towards the lookout where the horn sat. He could already see smoke in the distance where fires where already being made. He reached the lookout out of breath he snatched the horn from it's resting spot and blew into it with all his might.

Not long after doors started flying open Vikings running out with weapons in hand looking up towards the sky. Confused they started looking around at each other then up towards the watchtower where Hiccup stood out of breath. "What's the meaning of this!" A female Viking shouted the others nodding and grunting as they where all about to turn and go back. Immediately Hiccup shouted "where under attack! The outcast are here!" That made them stop and turn back towards the smaller Viking annoyed looks passing over there faces. He could tell that they thought he was lying so he continued. "Dad's fighting Alvin this very second!"

They all turned towards where there chefs house stood on top of the hill and to there surprise he was right, there Stoic was fighting Alvin the treacherous.

War cries suddenly filled the air breaking the silence, and it wasn't from the Hairy hooligans tribe. Everyone turned at the sudden noise to find the outcast running up on them, they brought there weapons up and both sides clashed together.

Hiccup turned and ran from the watchtower towards the forge to get weapons ready for battle. Gobber had hopped in behind him, he didn't say anything as he grabbed an axe and placed it where his hand once sat. Turning to Hiccup he pointed with his finger. "Stay in here, we don't need ya gettin in the way!" He knew Gobber didn't mean what he said...oh who's he kidding Gobber definitely meant what he said, though he was right of course, he would just get in the way.

Vikings killed without hesitation, Hiccup though cried from his first kill who he'd wish had been a dragon instead of a man..he never wanted or even dreamed of harming or killing a human like himself, he only wanted the head of a dragon...so yeah he'd probably get in the way.

Gobber had left with his own war cry leaving Hiccup alone to get weapons ready.

He immediately started to sharpen weapons, when he was done he pushed the two wooden doors open and placing weapons on top of the wooden surface for the Vikings to get when needed, and as soon as the weapons dropped from his arms they where gone from the Vikings none even saying thanks which was normal since they had no time to with fighting in all.

Hiccup's heart raced as he watched his own people being taken down along with the enemy, blood scattered over the ground soaking into the dirt as two Vikings slashed at each other both falling limp onto the ground a few feet away from the forge, Hiccup turned away from the site only for his eyes to widen at the sound of a female's war cry..a voice he knew all to well. Snapping his head around he saw Astrid running towards a man twice her size her axe high above her head as she screamed with rage.

She brought the axe down with all her power only for it to clash into a sword, the man smiled down at her as he pushed her away bringing his sword up about to strike her as she fell back hitting the ground her axe sliding away from her, but she wasn't taking it. She was tougher then that she was a Hofferson not someone who could be beaten so early especially by an old dirty outcast!

As the sword neared her she twisted away rolling onto her knee and swiping her leg underneath the man's feet making him fall hitting the ground hard. She couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her axe and brought it down into the man's chest. He died instantly and she didn't hesitate or cry like Hiccup had no, instead she let out another battle cry as she ran head on with another man a bit bigger then the one she'd just killed and he looked pissed.

She leaped into the air her axe over her head as she begun to bring it down inches away from hitting the man but he like Astrid twisted away going in a circle around the girl just as she landed on her feet, before she could turn a dagger was pressed against her neck from behind, the strong arm wrapped around her small waist keeping her in place. She tried to get free but failed as the knife pressed against her next causing a stinging pain as wet liquid ran down her neck.

She stood still her eyes filled with anger and humiliation. She felt weak, stupid! She should have been more careful, but now she was going to die..

Her eyes closed shut as she took a deep breath her hands tightening around the handle of the axe, she knew she'd die but not without a fight..she was a Viking a Hofferson!

Just as she was about to turn around a voice screamed going over every other noise of the fighting. "STOP!" Her eyes narrowed to find Hiccup running towards her a sword in his hands. "Don't Do It!" He screamed getting closer and finally the small Viking stood beside her his sword pointed towards the outcast who held Astrid. "Don't hurt her...please.." He gasped out as he breathed heavily. "H-Hiccup...?" Astrid stuttered out in shock to see Hiccup's condition, he looked hurt and terrified and yet here he stood trying to protect her from being hurt.

"Let her go." He said his voice shaky as he stared up at the man who only smiled in return. "Ah, so you're the little brat that Alvin wants..well trade her spot and I'll let her go." He laughed. Hiccup didn't think twice as he nodded. "Fine." Astrid gasped her eyes widen. "Hic-" She was roughly thrown to the ground as the man reached for Hiccup but to the man's surprise he quickly lifted the sword and brought it down cutting the man's hand clean off, a piercing cry filled the air as he went to his knees, and at that moment Hiccup dropped the sword grabbing Astrid's hand pulling her up and dragging her towards the woods where he knew she'd be safe if she hid, but for some reason he knew she wasn't the kind to hide while a battle was going on.

"What are you doing!?" She snapped yanking her hand away glaring at Hiccup. "I had him you know, I didn't need to be saved!" Rolling his eyes he nodded. "Yeah I could tell." She huffed pushing her unbraided hair from her face. "Hiccup..." She said in a softer voice. "Why.." She gestured to him. "Why are you all bloody? Did you get hurt and that's a nasty bruise you got there..." If Hiccup didn't know better he'd think Astrid actually cared and was worried but that all vanished when he was punched hard on the shoulder making him whine. "Ow...what was that for!?" She snorted. "For saving me when I obviously didn't need saving.." Shaking his head he turned back towards the village. "I...gotta do something." He whispered. Astrid turned to him confused. "And what can you do?" He shrugged. "I don't know.."

Rolling her eyes she also turned towards the village, "I need to get back out there.." Hiccup already knew she'd never hide away like he wanted, for her to be safe so he turned to her a small sad smile forming on his face with a nod. "Yeah I figured." Astrid felt confused with his sudden transformation but she didn't have the time to think about it so with a quick nod she turned away from the boy who had saved her from death just seconds ago but she'd never admit that especially to someone like him. With one last glance at Hiccup she ran back towards the village and this time she'd be ready this time she'd be stronger.

 **...**

 **Idk if this chap was good or not, honestly as always I didn't like it...blah I never like my chaps haha..but oh well I didn't really check over my work on this chap so as always I'm Sorry for any MS words! And to all my readers, followers and people who has actually reviewed my story thank you soooo much! XOXO**


	8. Wrong village

Hiccup silently watched as Astrid ran back towards the battle a deep frown spreading over his face. He just hoped she knew what she was doing, not even five minutes ago she was almost killed if not for him stepping in distracting the man.

He had wanted for Astrid to hide and be safe but he knew better then that, Astrid wasn't a coward like himself, as much as Hiccup wanted to be like other Vikings and kill what ever stood against him he knew for someone like him that was impossible, yeah he had already killed a man but not that he wanted to, it was more of a reaction he couldn't control, he wasn't even thinking when he stabbed the man.

The other guy was more out of anger and he wasn't the type of guy to get caught so easily...well he hoped so anyway. He hadn't killed the man just cut his hand off which sent his stomach in a tight not but he had to protect Astrid and get her away from the man. He just had a feeling that the outcast wouldn't of kept his word and even having Hiccup for reasons unknown to him he'd probably still try to kill Astrid.

With a deep sigh he started for the village but stopped in his tracks as the sound of twigs snapped behind him, the noise seemed to surround him which sent his heart racing and his mind screaming for him to run but not to his surprise his feet where glued to the ground, his eyes scanned the area only to find nothing, gah he really, truly was a coward..

Annoyed with himself he took a breath to calm his heart and started again towards his village where the attack seemed to be dying out, and outcast where running for the shores some with baskets in Hands full of there food while others ran empty handed.

As he neared the exit of the woods he heard the noise of twigs snapping again, before he could even turn around something hit him in the back of the head so hard it sent him flying forward hitting the ground taking his breath away.

His vision blurred as hot liquid ran down his forehead, groaning he tried pushing himself up only for his arms to buckle underneath him sending him back to the ground where slowly his vision darkened to where there was nothing but darkness.

...

Astrid out of breath watched as the man her axe was in slowly died, anger and hate had fully filled her to where she felt like killing every outcast in sight. Looking around she saw many of her own people her family laying dead on the ground blood everywhere and in the distance some still fought hard not giving up like herself.

Pulling her axe out from the man's back she went to another outcast that was trying to get back to there boat but she wouldn't let them get away so easily, she stopped her feet slinging on the dirt as she lifted her axe in the air, hopefully her training will pay off. She focused on her target..."Now!" She shouted throwing her arm forward her axe leaving her hand and flying in the air before coming down fast into the men's head making him freeze taking a couple steps forward before collapsing going still.

Smiling she ran forward stepping on the man's back as she pulled the axe from his head. They deserved this and more, they landed on the wrong beach at the wrong village and now it was time to pay.

Looking around she saw Stoic fighting Alvin, she could tell that Stoic had the upper hand in there batter and she prayed that he'd kill him and place his head along with his men on a spear to worn anyone else who dared try and attack them.

Looking around she saw two stupid teens fighting over a shield, shaking her head she made her way over. "Agh your so stupid just give it to me!" Yelled Tuffnut his blonde hair a mess and coved in dirt same went for Ruffnut, which was kinda normal for them. "Idiot!" She snapped back kicking him in the knee making him go down with a pause he looked up at her. "Do that again but harder." A big grin came across her face before snatching the shield away and hitting him upside the head knocking him over. He let out a laugh while his eyes seemed to spin a little.

"Are you guys serious?" Astrid asked her hand on her hip shaking her head. She was amazed of how stupid these two where, even when a battle is going there more worried about who gets what. Ruffnut turned to Astrid as if just noticing her. "Uh, yeah you don't want an idiot watching you're back do you?" She said with a chuckle pointing her thumb at a confused and out of it Tuffnut.

Groaning she decided to leave before her head explode from the stupidity.

Pushing her hair from her face she looked for more outcast but the village suddenly seemed empty from the enemy she looked towards where the chief had been to see he was standing alone looking somewhat confused as well.

"Hey Astrid!" She snapped her head away from the confused looking chief to see Fishlegs running up to her as clean as he was the other day. "Fishlegs." She mumbled while looking around. "Where did they all go?" He stepped up to her out of breath shaking his head. "I-I was hiding.." She already knew that much. "B-but...when I was hiding in the woods...I kinda saw...um" rolling her eyes she turned to glare at him. "Spit it out!" Fumbling with his hands he gulped. "Hiccup, he was taken onto there boat and he looked out of it..." Confused she shook her head. "What?" He started to say it all over again but quickly stopped as she gave him a death look. "Why would they take Hiccup?" She thought out loud. Fishlegs nodded looking just as confused.

"Hey guys looks like I scared them all away!" Came the most annoying voice of them all. Groaning with a headache from Thor himself she turned to give him the most evil glare not wanting to deal with his crap, he didn't seem to notice as he was busy kissing his arms. "I protected the village Astrid..." He paused looking up and gulping as he finally noticed her glare from hell. "Hey babe you oka-" before he could finish Astrid's bloody axe was in his face. "I'm not in the mood." With that she twisted around and left the two speechless boys to stare after her there mouths hanging open. "Wow...she's scary.." Fishlegs whispered Snotlout nodding in agreement.

 **...**

 **Hope this chap was okay, anyway leave a review. And I get a few comments asking what makes Hiccup so powerful, well as everyone already knows he's not physically strong, but mentally he is and he's very smart as you've all seen in both movies. What the ball meant by Hiccup is the strongest of them all is because all of the above. Most Vikings depend on there strength alone and that's what makes them Vikings in Stoic's eyes and everyone else's who agrees Hiccup is not a Viking because of that. But he's smart, caring, forgiving & very strong in his own way and the first Viking who's trained a dragon I know Valka but she was kinda kidnapped by her dragon while Hiccup went on his own to see the dragon after setting him free. So that's why he's the best in my and the balls eyes. That's just my opinion on the matter. :) **


	9. Viking of Berk

Cold heavy chains pulled him down, darkness surrounded him he was alone, cold and scared but he wouldn't let that show..he was a Viking a chiefs son Stoick's son he wasn't as weak as everyone claimed. He'd be strong not only for him but for his whole family of berk..

His head hurt, and even though the darkness blocked his vision he knew the room was spinning, he felt sick and his head literally felt like it was going to explode. He wanted to lay down but the heavy chains kept him in a kneeling position, they where tight to where he couldn't move an inch, it was annoying and very frustrating.

He wanted to scream with rage, he didn't deserve this he did nothing. He didn't even know where he was, he had a pretty good ideal but the last thing he remembered was Astrid then the sound of footsteps, he saw no faces.

His head hung low eyes squeezed tightly shut as his teeth bit into his bottom lip trying hard not to cry out from the gods awful headache..it was almost sickening and he felt like he was going to pass out any second.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind the closed door, but that small sound had his ears ringing and head pounding even more then before, the sound of keys reached his ears and he bit down harder into his lip as the pain in his head ran though his neck, what the hell's going on? Why's my head hurting like this!? He thought to himself, the door flew open and light shined into the darkened room almost blinding the small Viking who quickly shut his eyes and turned his head away from the light.

Loud footsteps neared him he didn't bother looking up not with the pounding in his head and everyone knew light and headaches don't go well together. "Ah so your awake I see!" Alvin said in his deep voice that made Hiccup scowl as anger filled him.

"Look at me boy!" He snapped making Hiccup wince from the pain. He didn't dare look up, his head was hurting to much and his eyes felt like they could pop right out of his head the way they even hurt, but before he even realized what was happening Alvin had roughly grabbed a handful of his hair forcing Hiccup to look up at the man a whimper he couldn't keep in left his lips as his eyes stayed shut. "You dam brat look at me!" Alvin snapped louder then last time and the next thing Hiccup knew his head was thrown to the side with a hard slap across the face, and as strong as he tried to be he couldn't stop the tears from slipping from his eyes, not from fear but from the pain that seemed to take over his whole body and he couldn't do anything about it.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh as he saw the weakling crying at his feet. That stupid magic ball was crazy thinking this brat was stronger then him, he was a joke not even a Viking a poor excuse as a chefs son, oh how Stoick must feel ashamed by having a son so pathetic. "And your the strongest of them all? Your just a joke." Hiccup didn't bother looking up or even asking what this guy was talking about all that went though his head was sickness and pain. "Your just a pathetic sorry excuse for a Viking!"

Grimacing with pain he slowly looked up with anger. "Will you shut up?" He sneered out before looking away again from the blinding light. Alvin glared down at the stupid boy. How dare he! He should be begging for his life! With rage he lifted his hand up high above him and brought it down hard hitting the boy making his head hit the concrete floor. Hiccup screamed in pain but Alvin wasn't done, no he wanted to kill this boy. He wanted him dead at his feet he no longer cared anymore about the stupid ball he was going to kill this brat!

Fast like a snake he grabbed the boys neck in his large hands squeezing, Hiccup couldn't fight back, he could only sit there while his life was being ripped away from him by an evil crazy man. He tried breathing but no air came in, his arms and legs jerked but was held down by chains as his lungs screamed for air and every movement Hiccup made Alvin squeezed harder. Eyes wide and full of fear he stared into Alvin's cold eyes until everything started to go far away, the world around him vanished along with the heavy weight of the rusty chains that dug into his flesh, only him and Alvin sat there and he soon he vanished too as the darkness surrounded him once again.

Alvin watched as the boys eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went limp in his grip. Finally he let go the chains held the boy up but he was out cold. Alvin knew he couldn't let the boy die, but he wouldn't let the brat talk back to him either. He had to find out about the night fury and once he found out he'd kill him but for now he needed to live. "Bring him back." Alvin sneered as he walked out of the cell the two men who stood guard nodded as they raced in unlocking the chains and started trying to bring the boy back to make him breath. Alvin sure hoped they could.

...  
Astrid ran though the village bumping into a few people on her way to the great hall where she knew most of the Vikings including the chief would be. Climbing the steps she busted into the doors, Stoick looked up from who he was talking to when he saw it was only her he looked away going back to what he had been doing. Without hesitation she raced forward until she stood at his side out of breath. "Sir!" He turned to her a deep frown on his face. "Ah, Astrid glad to see you're okay." Nodding she thanked him quickly. "Sir Hic-" "HICCUP'S GONE!" Annoyed and with a deep sigh she turned towards the four teens sitting by the doors. "Thank you Fishlegs..." She mumbled before turning back to Stoic the whole place silent waiting for her to speak.

"Sir, as you've already heard from Fishlegs who's also told me, Hiccup was taken by the outcast for unknown reasons." He only gave a short nod his eyes squeezing shut. "I should of made him go to his room, he'd been safe there.." "Sir, we can get boats ready and go s-" she was cut off. "No, we must tend to the fallen and injured right now, Hiccup got himself in that mess he was strictly told to stay in doors when battles are going on." The village nodded with agreement.

She would agree with them but if not for Hiccup..."Hiccup saved my life sir. I owe it to him to save his." He casted his eyes around the people who stood gaping at her words. "Astrid my son couldn't save anything if his life depended on it." They spoke of him like they didn't care, honestly it pissed her off. For a second she imagined how she'd feel if her family was like that towards her, it sickened her.

Narrowing her eyes she sighed her hands turning into tight fist. "But..." She paused as her eyes stung and even she was surprised as tears slid down her bloody cheeks. "He's you're son...d-don't you care?" With that she looked up at her chief who she thought so highly of...if she was like Hiccup would they let her go too without any worry? She then turned to the villagers. "Isn't he family too? He's one of us...he may be different but he saved everyone..he blew the horn even though no one believed..he sharpened our weapons and...he saved my life." At that she looked at the other teens. "He saved us all...now we need to save him..because he's family and he risked his life for us who've turned there back on him..we all owe it to him."

A big hand landed on her shoulder making her turn to her chief who frowned down at her. "We tend to the fallen and injured." She could tell he was giving an order with no room for argument Her eyes fell, she couldn't believe the way they where acting, it was like they where waiting for this moment, praying that one day Hiccup would just vanish and they'd make up excuses to not go find him...like now.

She didn't like Hiccup much, she didn't have a reason to, but he had saved her when she was about to accept her death like a worrier. Even if he didn't save her that day, even if she somehow made it out alive she'd still go after him, she'd still stand here questioning her people...because he was one of them. He was family, and she'd never turn her back on family not even Snotlout...as much as she'd want to she wasn't that kinda person.

Wiping her tears away she turned and left without another word. If they weren't going to help rescue Hiccup then she'd do it alone. "Hey! What are you doing?" Yelled Fishlegs from behind her. She didn't turn to him as she walked towards the docks. "To get a ship ready." Fishlegs gasped. "Astrid you heard the chief...y-you can't do th-" she snapped around her eyes full of rage. "And who's going to stop me! You?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His hands fumbled around as his eyes fell from her to stare at the dirt. "I..." "I'm going, eater help me or get lost." And with that she turned and started towards the docks again.

Fishlegs stared after her, he wanted to help her find and save Hiccup but he was given a direct demand and he wasn't the kind to not listen to the chief..he knew Astrid felt the same but she seemed to fill strongly about her actions..Fishlegs definitely felt good knowing someone like her was on his side. He now knew that Astrid would never turn her back on anyone that belonged in the village that was apart of this big family.

With a sigh he started towards the docks after Astrid. He knew she was right, no matter how useless Hiccup seemed to be in the village he was the one who saved them all, he and Gobber kept there weapons strong and sharpe, he helped with the animals and was even a funny person to talk to when bored.

He was one of them a Viking of Berk..he was family, and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to help Astrid find him and get him home safe. ...  
Well I hope this chap was good...please review. :) and thanks to everyone who's reviewed and placed my story in there favs it means soooo much to me! (Like anyone cares but I also have a few stories on Wattpad which are BXB and if you don't know what that means then let's say it's a YAOI thing and if you don't know what that means look it up haha! So if you're into that kinda stuff then I haves it! My username is the same as on here..haha just saying...:) anyway I loves you all and sooo happy you all like my little fanfic! XOXO! 


	10. Regret

Stoick felt sick as he watched the young Hofferson stomp away from the great hall.

He had never seen her cry since she was just a little kid who barely cried back then unlike his son Hiccup who cried over everything.

He knew she was right, as soon as the words left Fishlegs mouth that his son was gone his world seemed to pause and crumble around him. He couldn't let that show though, he was the chief..as much as he wanted to drop all of his duties and go after his son and kill Alvin for attacking his village and daring to kidnap his son, he couldn't abandon his people who also desperately needed him. It was his job as Chief and for that he felt like a horrible father although he was kinda already in that category.

With a long tired sigh he rubbed his hand over his face, he didn't know what to do..he knew what he wanted to do but there where so many people who needed him along with his son.

"Ay Stoick!" He narrowed his eyes at Gobber who wobbled up towards him. "Is that really what you wanna do?" With another sigh he turned away his head hung low eyes shut tightly. "Gobber I'm the chief I can't abandon everyone who needs me." "You're son needs you most Stoick, we'er all safe now, Hiccup's the one in danger don't ya see that?"

Stoick turned back to look at Gobber. "You rather abandon you're son?" His eyes fell at the words Gobber used, it hit him hard..he'd done it so many times before, always chose being chief over being the father his son needed..everything had come before his sons needs and even now when his son was in Alvin's clutches he chose being chief then father. He could tell Gobber was angry and disappointed from the look in his eyes, he felt the same about himself. "You're right...I-I need to save my son." Gobber clapped the chief on the shoulder with a nod towards the village. "There Vikings they can handle themselves and they can manage without you for a bit..." Nodding he turned back towards the large group of people. "Get the ships ready! Where going after Alvin! We're going to get my son back!" The villagers roared with agreement and raced to get ships ready.

He turned back to Gobber with a sad smile. "Thanks, Gobber..." Gobber looked away. "You two are the most stubborn people I know." Gobber was right, if not for him Stoick would probably be placed on the most horrible father in the world list. (If that excited.) because knowing him and his stubborn issues he would of kept to his word by staying In Berk. He really needed to step back and rethink some stuff, he needed to become a better father..

He also felt the need to apologise to Astrid who tried her best talking everyone into rescuing his son, he let her and Hiccup down, he made a bad example while she was leading a good one by leaving no one behind and turning your back on family like he did to his own blood so many times.

"Did you happen to see where Astrid went?" He asked Gobber who just shrugged as he too looked around the room. "No ideal, saw her leave pretty angry..for you know..." "Yes Gobber I know, I'm a bad father." Gobber sighed. "You're not a bad father Stoick you just look like a confused one, you've never been good with showing emotions or affection.." He paused his hand going to his chin. "Although you where pretty handy with ya wife..if ya know what I mean." Rolling his eyes he turned and made his way down the hall Gobber following behind him as they both went out into the chilly air.

Blood stained the ground all around as well as bodies from both his and the outcast, it truly sickened him no matter how many times he seen it, he hated his people his friends falling before him with noting he could do to help them. He truly felt useless and Gobber could see the sadness in his best friends eyes.

They walked towards the chiefs house to get stuff ready Gobber about to go his separate way as well but both stopped as Stoick's name was screamed by no other than Astrid's mother, she raced forward with a panicked expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. Her eyes went from Gobber to Stoick as she caught her breath. "Astrid's gone! I-I can't find her anywhere." Another person came up from behind, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Mom along with Fishleg's mom and even spitelout.

All the teens where missing along with his own son. Which made the whole thing even more stressful. Groaning he rubbed his hand over his face. "Alright, have people search the village they could still be he-" He was cut off by another villager. "There's a ship missing sir along with weapons!" Annoyed he turned to the villager. "What?" "A ship sir it's missing." Spitelout stepped forward beside Stoick. "Snotlout..." He mumbled in a annoyed tone. "We will find the kids lets get ready and go!"

Everyone raced off to get everything ready for the trip.

Gobber followed behind Stoick to his house. "Ah what a mess...and not like my undies, which reminds me I gotta pack my undies." Stoic glared over at his best friend. "Not the time Gobber." "Right..." He nodded then hobbled off towards his own house to get ready.

...

"I'm going to rip his legs and arms off then stuff them in his mouth before feeding him to a dragon!" Snapped Snotlout as he bit into a chicken leg. "Will you shut up!?" Snapped Astrid who was rolling the boat along with Fishlegs. "Maybe you can help instead of talking us to death!" Snotlout stood from his spot tossing his chicken leg over the boat. "Your right babe, let the men do the manly job and show you how it's done." Smiling she tossed the oar over. "Yeah show me how's it's done." With a nod and his head held high he went on the other side of Fishlegs and paddled and not to Astrid's surprise he was complaining just after twenty minutes when she had been doing it for over an hour. "You're so useless I swear." She sneered yanking the oar from his grip and kicking him out of her way as she started again.

"Agh, I'm so bored!" Whined Tuffnut. "Yeah why did we have to come again?" Asked Ruffnut making Astrid groan. "You're the ones that begged me to let you idiots come!"

They both looked at each other with confused looks. "Did we?" Asked tuffnut. Ruffnut shrugged. "Wait, no you begged us to come..." His eyes grew wide. "You lier!" Ruffnut jumped from her spot. "Yeah!" She shouted making Tuffnut roll his eyes. "Idiot." And again for the sixth time in the last two hours they fought until one or both laid unconscious for about five minutes before doing it all over again.

Astrid was ready to jump into the ocean and die then spend another minute with these idiots, but Hiccup stopped her from doing so, he needed her..and she wasn't going to give up on him.

 **...**

 **Okay, so yeah next chap...hope it was okay.**

 **As always I'm sorry for any MS words or names, I'm typing fast so I don't usually notice if atto correct changes it. And another important thing I'm changing the title of the story if it allows me too anyway, the title just doesn't fit the story.**

 **And as always Thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing, adding to favs and even following meh, gosh it means soooo flippin much you don't even know! Xoxo!**

 **Thank you all for takin the time to read my story! :)**


	11. Answers

Alvin couldn't say he wasn't surprised to hear the boy wasn't dead just unconscious, he had assumed that maybe he had killed the boy and there was no bringing him back. A wicked smile grew across his face hidden behind his bushy black beard. The Gods are on my side. He thought to himself standing from the seat he was in, looking down at the two men who coward before him. "Good job boys, I suppose I'll let ya live." They gulped looking at each other before turning back to him. "S-sir, what would you like us to do?" "Go wake him, and bring him to me. I don't have time ta wait I need answers now!" They nodded before rushing out of the room back towards the cell that held Hiccup.

Alvin took the ball from it's resting spot and looked at it as if trying to figure it out. He hasn't asked anymore questions that whole day, the ball angered him. Every time he even thought of that fishbone being stronger then him it made him sick.

Annoyed he sat the ball down harder then he wanted, he took his own seat as he waited for his men to bring the brat to him. After awhile a knock came to the door. "Come in!" He snapped. The door opened and as it did Hiccup was roughly thrown at Alvin's feet which stunk like a rotting animal making his eyes sting and his nose hairs burn.

Alvin let out a laugh as he gestured for the men to leave him and the boy alone. "Ah Hiccup you're alive I see." Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he sat up on his knees. "What do you want Alvin?" The man laughed again but stopped almost immediately as his large hand snatched Hiccup by the neck like last time giving it a little squeeze but not enough to cut off his air. "You were lucky to live last time...but this time you won't be so lucky boy." Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he was yanked to his feet. With his other hand Alvin grabbed the ball and handed it to Hiccup. "Take it." He demanded. Hiccup slowly reached out and took it into his own hands. "Okay?" Hiccup said confused looking from the ball back to Alvin. "It's a ball.." "Ask it a question any question you'd like."

Pausing he looked from Alvin to the ball back to Alvin confused. "Your crazy..." Annoyed at the stupid boy he snatched the ball from his hands and asked his own question. "Who is the strongest of them all!?" Hiccup confused and a bit worried that the man had gone completely mad was taking small unnoticeable steps back towards the door hoping Alvin wouldn't notice, but as soon as his eyes went from Alvin to the ball he stopped his mouth falling open in disbelief...the ball was showing pictures...but of himself. "What does this mean boy!?" Growled Alvin as he glared at Hiccup his lip curled up. "I...what...is that m-me?" Hiccup stuttered out in disbelief.

Alvin shrugged as he made his way to Hiccup's side shoving the ball in his face. "What is the meaning of that!?" Hiccup stared at the ball eyes wide as he saw what stood at his side. "I-is that a-" Alvin cut him off. "Dragon? No it's more then that boy!" Hiccup didn't understand. Confused he looked up at Alvin. "It's a night fury." His mouth fell open eyes going back towards the ball as the picture's soon begun to fade to nothing leaving them to stare at a Snow White ball.

"Well!?" Alvin Growled out his hand clenching onto Hiccup's tunic pulling him to the tips of his boots. "I-I don't know..." Hiccup whimpered as he grabbed at Alvin's hand trying to pry it away. "Well ya better find out boy!" Hiccup swallowed a lump his eyes narrowed. With a growl Alvin roughly pushed Hiccup back making him trip over his feet and land on his back painfully.

His green eyes shot up glaring at the huge man in front of him. "Even if I did know...which I don't I'd never help you! So you can forget it Alvin!" Alvin let out a unamused chuckle. "We're see after my men get done with you." With that he turned his back towards Hiccup shouting for his men to take Hiccup away and as soon as the words left his lips the door flew open with the same two men who had brought Hiccup in. They grabbed the small Viking roughly pulling him to his feet and about to drag him off when suddenly Alvin turned to face them a evil glint in his dark eyes. "Why don't we show little Hiccup how we treat our welcomed guest here on outcast island?" The two men holding Hiccup's small arms smiled darkly as both shared looks before turning back to Alvin..."it'd be our pleasure..I've always wanted to kill a Viking from the hooligans tribe!" Hiccup struggled his heart pounding in his chest. "Ah, as do I...but we will not kill the boy as of yet...we will just break him until he begs for mercy and agrees to tell us what he knows." "I know nothing!" Screamed out Hiccup as he continued to struggle trying to get his arms free. "I don't know what that was! I've never even seen a night fury!" Alvin only nodded his smile growing. "We're see...take him." "N-noo! I don't know anything!" Hiccup cried as he was dragging away the door slamming shut leaving Alvin alone a wide smile on his face as he stared at the magical ball.


	12. Being strong

Hiccup's arms where tied tightly both his arms spread out as far as they'd go held by heavy cold chains, his vest and tunic had been ripped away leaving his back bare, goosebumps ran along both arms as he shivered from how cold the dark room was.

"You're be begging to kiss Alvin's feet when we get done with ya!" One of the outcast said a smug grin on his face, Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I dealt that." Replied Hiccup. The man sneered his hand grabbing the small Vikings chin roughly as he got close to his face his breath more smellier then Alvin's feet which really stuck. "Ya aren't in the best position to be snappy boy..." The other outcast that was standing at Hiccups side reached over patting his friend on the shoulder while glaring at Hiccup. "Don't worry the boy won't be so smug once we get done." That made Hiccup gulp but not load enough for the men to hear, as terrified as he was he was determined not to show it...

"You guys should stop talking so much, cause you're breath is what's going to kill me.." They both glared at Hiccup, the first to talk to Hiccup rose his hand and punched him across the face making him spit out blood. "Like I said you aren't in the right position boy." He then turned to his friend who still had a glare. "Get the whip. We better make him look good for Alvin.." Hiccup's eyes widened as he stared at the two men, both now smiling when seeing the panic in his eyes.

"Whip?" Hiccup asked his eyes following the man as he walked to a far dark corner grabbing something off the wooden table, it was long the end of it hitting the floor...it definitely looked like a whip.

Hiccup had heard stories from when he was younger while everyone was eating in the great hall. A man he remembered but not who...but he recalled how the man had almost cried when talking about the gruesome tale...which was weird for a Viking to cry..and now here he stood about to get just what that man was so afraid of, the hell he had went through to get the long deep scars on his back and arms that he had sheared with everyone when telling his story.

Hiccup's breathing seemed to increase as his heartbeat went crazy, his body shook with fear his eyes lowered not waning to look at the whip or to show them what they wanted to see..his fear. He bit his lip trying to control himself and tell himself that everything was going to be okay...that maybe...just maybe his father was on his way that's if he even noticed his disappearance yet. But just that one thought of his father coming for him filled him with strength, not much but enough for him to seem strong in front of the two idiots.

From behind him he head a load cracking sound from what he guessed was the whip, but that alone sent him into a full on panic attack as reality hit him full on in the face, he knew at that point that even if his father was coming for him which wasn't likely since even when standing beside his father in the house he'd not even see him and call out to him when he needed something..so him coming was a very big dealt, and even with the strength he had fighting to stay strong and take it like a Viking he couldn't help his legs that shook beneath him or the heavy breathing as he waited for the hit..

This wasn't just a dream or the outcast just trying to scare him, they where really going to do it, and as much as his brain screamed for him to beg them not to do it he instead kept his head low eyes glued to the concrete floor and mouth glued shut. "Ha, I think he's peeing himself." One of the outcast laughed. "Some Viking you are."

"You really need to stop talking cause you're breath is distracting me..maybe brush you're teeth more and take baths..since obviously it never crosses you're peanut size brains." "What was that!?" He growled stepping towards him. Hiccup glared back. "You heard me or are you to stupid to know what I said.."

"You're regret that, I was planning on going easy on you but now...not so much." He then looked up raising his hand with a nod.

Hiccup couldn't even prepare himself for the pain that came just seconds after the man had nodded. All he heard was the load crack of the whip before his own screaming filled his ears and not even a second later he felt another his scream growing louder then the last. He felt the warm tears run down his cheeks as another crack rung over his screaming and hit his waist instead of his back where the other two had hit, his screaming grew. They seemed to never stop..one after another and finally there was no more, Hiccup's screams turned into sobs his legs bulking but the chains holding him up by his arms.

"Now it's my turn." Said the man who had been standing in front of Hiccup the whole time a wicked grin on his ugly face. Hiccup's heart raced, as much as he wanted to beg for no more he couldn't seem to speak instead his mind focused on the pain. "I don't think that's a good idea...it might kill him.." Said the man holding the whip. "Give me the dam whip before I give my anger to you with it." The man walked over passed Hiccup who was shaking uncontrollably his eyes closed with tears poring down his freckled face. The man snatched the whip away and then walked up to Hiccup placing his hand under his chin lifting his head. "I won't be so easy..you smart mouth instead of kissing Alvin's shoes you're be kissing mine." Hiccup didn't reply instead more tears fell from his eyes, the man smiled pulling his hand away and going to stand behind Hiccup.

He looked at the boys back not even seeing his white skin but instead red. He smiled and lifted the whip, the crack broke though the silence echoing though the room until Hiccup's scream filled the room as he arched his back, and just as the outcast was going for strike two the door flew open Alvin walking in with his arms crossed over his chest. "So Hiccup ready to help me?" The outcast with the whip rolled his eyes. "Sir I wasn't finished ye-" "ah, but I think you are. Leave us." The man dropped the whip and both hurried out.

"Well?" Alvin asked as he walked up to Hiccup who's head was low body shaking. "You going to help me? Or do I need to bring back the whip?" Hiccup mumbled do something Alvin didn't catch. "What was that?" "I'm...not...h-helping ...you." He studded out over the pain. Angrily Alvin grabbed his chin pulling his face up, Hiccup's eyes where glossed with tears his eyes red from crying his face pale. "But...I think you will boy." He smiled darkly. "I'll give you time to sit here and think about it but if that reminds to be you're answer then you can say hi to the whip again." With that he turned away shutting the door behind him.

 **Sorry for any MS words, or any other flaws you may of seen...I didn't check this chap over before posting it and was writing kinda fast so I may of spelled a couple words wrong..thank you guys for the reviews on my last chap! :) hope this one was okay...**


	13. Envy

Two days, it's been two days since Hiccup was beaten by the whip and two days since he last talked to Alvin, and still he stood in the middle of a cold dark room his eyes already adjusted to the darkness while his arms where still stretched out by the metal rusted chains that bit into his bruised flesh.

His weakened legs had long already gave out where the only thing keeping him up where the chains. He hated the chains just as much as he did Alvin, all he wanted to do was rest but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon he figured, not being here anyway.

He honestly didn't even know WHAT Alvin wanted, he asked for his help but never explained what he needed him for in the first place, but Hiccup didn't care what it was; anything Alvin wanted was ALWAYS bad and so without even knowing what Alvin was asking him to do he wouldn't help, even if that was Alvin asking him to pore him some tea.

He wasn't the type to betray his village, his home and people. He may just be a 'HICCUP' in there eyes but he would never be a traitor especially for someone as stupid as Alvin.

A soft growl echoed though the small room making Hiccup shift as his ambled eyes peeked open, he knew nothing was there that it was his stomach begging for food; food he hasn't seen in what seemed like weeks, but no it couldn't of been that long. He'd be dead by then if that was the case, but seeing how hungry he felt he knew it had been at least three days.. Still it was a long time..for Hiccup anyway.

His body was soaked in sweat, and he felt unbelievably hot, just yesterday or was it today..that he felt like he had been freezing..and now he felt like he just came into contact with an angry dragon shooting fire balls at him.

Slowly he tried pushing his body up from it's painful position but failed horribly when his legs again buckled underneath him sending him back down the chains digging further into his raw skin when catching him from hitting the floor, he bit back a cry and let it out with a deep breath to calm himself and his pounding head.

When he looked up his eyes trying to focus he noticed that the room seemed to be spinning making his stomach twist uncomfortably. He felt sick, weak, dehydrated and very hungry. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer like this, he'd die eventually, he didn't want to die but there wasn't much he could do..not without help..help he knew wasn't coming.

"What is that?" Asked Fishlegs who was sitting beside Snotlout looking towards the dark sky. "What's what?" Astrid replied as she and the twins rolled the boat, her arms where sore and felt as if they could fall off any minute. Fishlegs pointed towards the sky just as a bolt of lightning flashed. "I think we might be heading into a storm..." He gulped eyes wide as he turned his attention to the others.

Snotlout shrugged. "So, we've been though a lot of storms on berk why should we worry about this one?" He said bordly while picking at his teeth with his knife. "Uh, well one we were on an island with homes that kept us sheltered from the storms and two were In the sea on a small boat, and to be honest I'm not the best swimmer." Fishlegs finished with a worried frown. The twins looked at each other with grins. "Finally something exciting!" Ruffnut shouted pumping her fist in the air. "Uh, no not exciting we could die.." "Even better." Tuffnut said before both twins banged there heads together. Astrid rolled her eyes turning to Fishlegs. "Okay well what should we do?" He looked back towards the sky. "Well there's noting we can do but just keep going and pray that the gods are on our side..or at least have mercy..." Astrid sighed. Not only was she on a boat full of idiots to hold her back but now a storm; it was as if everything was trying to get in between her and Hiccup, as much as she despised the useless Viking heir she couldn't help but envy him.

It was annoying, why be jealous over someone as pathetic as Hiccup the most useless Viking of all time!? She'd laugh if not for the images replaying in her head repeatedly, his eyes filled with determination when the village was being attacked, the way he stepped in to protect her, to put his own life on the line for a girl who's seen him as nothing more then a waste of space, a boy who didn't belong in her village especially a boy who was soon to be chief..And yet he stepped forward defending the ones who mocked him and stomped all over his pride who saw him nothing more then a mistake..

She envied him, hated him for the way he made her feel. She was better then him, hell she was better then all the others her age, more skilled..so why envy that? Even then she knew the answer deep down. She envied him because he was stronger then anyone else in the village. Not in muscle wise but mentally yes, he has yet to break from the abuse and neglect, he still stood for what was right and that being protecting the ones who tried to tear him down, and now he was captured..out of everyone it had to be Hiccup..and out of everyone it had to be her to save him...


	14. Plan one

**_Hello, very sorry for the wait. I haven't really been feeling this story lately. I hope the chapter is okay. And to the ones who stick with this story, thank you!_** ** _Xoxo_**

* * *

Sweat coated the young Vikings flushed forehead as his glazed emerald eyes ran over the dark room, he wanted to find something that could help him escape..but even if he did, it wouldn't be of help to him while chained up. So his thoughts than went to the chains that held him in place, his hands and feet no longer had feeling. The chains had left his skin raw, his struggles though the past few days had also helped the chains dig deeper into his ripped flesh.

His back didn't feel much better, if anything he couldn't think of anything but the pain.

His back felt damp with his sweat and blood, and any movement he made only increased the pain that he held from slipping past his trembling lips.

So for now he held still, trying his best to think of away out of this place..

He despised the feeling of hopelessness, the feeling of having to rely on others.

His small hands turned into weak fist as he ran though his head of all the things he could do to try and free himself, which wasn't much. Also, being weak wouldn't help him much even if he somehow did get free.

He decided to try and rest a little, to push the pain far away as he rested his head against his shoulder his hair falling over his face as his eyes slid shut for what seemed to only be a minute before he found himself jumping at the sound of the door banging against the wall.

"wakey wakey!" Came a familiar voice from the door way as he heard the scrapping of shoes on the rock beneath his feet. His eyes fluttered open as he felt his head being lifted by the rough fingers under his chin.

Hiccup could barely focus on the mans face, but with how close he was he could immediately tell it was Savage, one of Alvin's go to man.

He also stuck like rotting food, which made Hiccup want to puke even more then before.

When Savage caught Hiccup's eyes a wide grin spread across his face giving view of his yellow rotting teeth. Hiccup stared back his eyes filled with a fire that had yet to die out.

Yet to Savage he saw a broken boy, a boy who was beaten into silence and would bow down to Alvin's wishes. He was glad at what he saw, he ignored the boys flushed feverish face and eyes and instead focused more on getting the boy to cooperate with Alvin's demands.

So knowing the boy couldn't escape he brought a rusted key from his pocket and unlocked both chains that held Hiccup up, and once they where both released Hiccup hit the stone floor with a yelp.

"Alvin wants to see you boy." Sneered Savage as he snatched Hiccup's arm in a tight grip yanking him to his unsteady feet and pushing him to the door where he tripped over his feet and hit the floor again.

"Pathetic." Laughed the outcast that came to stand above him. "Especially for a son of a chief."

Hiccup heard that to much to feel offended, he already knew he was small and weaker then most Vikings blah, blah..but he didn't let that stop him from trying.

With grinding teeth from the sudden pain from his back and wrist from having to catch himself on his fall, he narrowed his eyes at Savage. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me to your pig of a chi-" Before Hiccup could finish he was kicked hard in the stomach making him fall over on his side, he curled up with his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach as he tried to catch his breath that was kicked outta him.

"You'd keep that mouth shut if you knew what was best for ya." Sneered Savage as he circled around the younger Viking. "Alvin doesn't like talkers much, especially smart mouths. I wouldn't be surprised if he had me cut out your tongue."

Hiccup glared up at the man as he was yanked back to his shaky feet. "Move it." He demanded pushing Hiccup along, them both walking out of the dark cell and onto a dim lighted hallway that seemed to go on forever.

They stopped at the biggest steel door and Hiccup recognised it immediately as Alvin's. "He be waiting for you boy." Savage said with a trace of venom in his voice as he pushed the door open and shoved Hiccup in as he came to stand be hind him smirking up at Alvin who was seated with a dark smile of his own.

"Did ya think it over boy?" Asked Alvin who had his fat fingers locked together over his wooden table. "About helping me out that is."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the huge Viking before turning his eyes to Savage who came to stand by his side wrapping his long fingers on the back of Hiccup's neck.

Lowering his head and eyes he gave a short nod. "I did." Hiccup answered in a hushed tone.

"Ah! And what is yer answer!"

Hiccup looked up his eyes burning with fire that no one else saw, he figured out his plan of escape, and that was to do what these pigs wanted...

 **'Gods...be on my side.'** Was Hiccup's thoughts as he agreed to help Alvin with whatever it was that he needed...he was also very curious about that ball of his and why he was in it...


End file.
